


The Taken and The Finder

by shelby98



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asami is not the one forcing Akihito, First time tagging, Forced Drug Use, M/M, Miscarriage, Mostly 3rd Person, No idea what I'm doing, OCs - Freeform, Smut, There is a child... eventually, forced intercourse, multiple POVs, slight mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby98/pseuds/shelby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is taken and Asami has to search for him with every fiber of his being. Will Asami find his cute pet before he's so far gone that even Asami can't follow? Just so everyone knows, I got the idea for this story thanks to an awesome writer, BlackFalling on fanficton.net. Please visit her page! Please Review! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own the Character's what so ever!</p><p>Originally on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day outside. The sun was out, there were no clouds what so ever and the day was just perfect. But, of course, I was out running errands. I didn't mind it too much, I just wished I was with Kou by the lake that we've been going to since we were kids. He had offered to go the other day but the forecast called for heavy rain, so like the idiot I am, I decided to make this beautiful Saturday into an errand day. Stupid of me, I know but this actually wasn't so bad because if it had rain, then Asami would've had me driven around by one of his stupid goons and I really needed some time off from that. I'm still being followed of course, while Asami is getting hourly reports. I never get a day to just myself, I mean it's not like anything's going to happen to me? It's not like I'm being watched or stocked, right?

How very wrong I was, because at that moment someone, who was not one of Asami's men, was following me. I didn't even realize what was happening until I got home that afternoon around 4 o'clock. I put everything away and was about to just collapse on the couch, when there was a knock at the door. I heaved a big sigh and headed to the door, thinking it was one of Asami's men come to drag me to the devil's lair that is his pent house. I was just wondering what the hell I could've done to have pissed him off that he wanted to see me when I opened the door to some scary-ass men. The last thing I remember was trying to ask them what they wanted when they all grabbed me and then there was a piece of cloth over my face. The cloth smelled of the familiar sent of chloroform, which I have smelled multiple time due to Asami, but this time was different because these were not Asami's men and I was not going to Asami. I was just wondering what he was going to do when he found out that I was missing when I finally passed out.

~

Asami was in the middle of an annoying conversation on the phone, when Suoh burst through the door. One look and Asami knew something had happened to his pet. He rudely hung up the phone without any explanation and followed Suoh out of the office. "What's he done this time?"

"One of our men was sitting outside when he was ambushed and when he came to, Akihito had been taken. He must've thought it was one of us to bring him to you and didn't think twice when he opened the door."

At this, Asami whipped around and looked at Suoh with a murderous expression. "What do you mean 'taken'? You mean kidnapped?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Suoh toke a step back and let his boss calm down somewhat.

"Did whoever see anything in particular about the men that ambushed him?"

"Yes, he said they all had leather jackets with a blue lily on the back." At this Asami lost all feeling in his legs and his face drained of blood.

"A blue lily? He's sure?"

"Yes. Asami-sama, what is it? Do you know what's happened?" Asami toke a moment to answer that one and Suoh was just about to panic when Asami looked at Suoh with a worried expression.

"He's going to be sold in an auction to the highest bidder under the Blue Lily Plaza." Suoh's eyes widened in horror. He'd heard stories of young males being taken and sold at the auctions there and you never saw them again. No matter what you did. Meaning if they don't get down there somehow and get Akihito out of there before he's sold, then even Asami wouldn't be able to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I'm just floating around in darkness. I just feel relaxed. That's when my senses started to come back. First it was my smell. It smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. Then I noticed that my arms are bound above my head and that I was standing up. I could hear murmurs of what sounded like older men and one or two women. There was this metallic taste in my mouth and that's when I realized that I was gagged with what looked like the bit on a horses rain. It was too thick so I couldn't talk let alone freak out and find out where the hell I was. When my sight came, I looked around but it was still too dark to see anything. All of a sudden, I was blinded by a large spot light. It toke a minute to adjust to the light but when I did adjust, I wished I was still blind.

When I looked down away from the light's I realized what I was wearing. I was wearing a tight, black, laced up corset with a really tight pair of knee high black, leather pants that were also laced up the sides. I looked out in front of me to see a crowd of men and a few women here and there looking me over. A few weren't very interested, but most of them were looking at me with hungry eyes. It was creepy, and if I could've talked I would've been cussing them out like no tomorrow. This was defiantly not my day, then again, when is it?

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, now for our last item for tonight we have an early twenty's male, so he's a little older, but if you'll noticed his figure that is very rare, in fact, to come by, and when treated right, will keep that figure."

Oh shit, I'm in an auction. There were a lot of 'oh's' going around the room, and I was freaking out. I still couldn't believe I got myself into this mess.

"We'll start the bidding at 20 million yen."

"25 million"

"30 million"

"35 million"

"50 million!" This had to have gone on for a good few minutes because all of a sudden they were at 250 million yen. These guy were such perverts!

"I have 250 million yen. Is there anyone else who would like to bid?"

The bidder who had said that much was sitting right in front of me with a wicked smile with a cigarette in between his lips. All I could do was glare at him.

"Well if there are no other bids for 250 million yen he is-"

"300 MILLION! There was a yell from the back. For a moment, I had hoped it was Asami, but then he came forward, and it was defiantly not Asami. He looked like he was in his late thirty's. He had brown hair and looked about 6'2" and as he walked forward the entire place when silent. the man who had me for 250 million looked almost petrified. I didn't understand. Why was this guy interested in me why was the place so quiet?

"Well, um, for 300 million yen, are there any challengers?" Everyone looked around in fear like if someone were to say something, the man in front of me would shoot them dead. "Well, if there are no other bids, then for 300 million yen, this item is sold." 'BANG' He hit down his gavel and stepped off the stage. The light's went down and multiple men came on the stage to get me down and to back stage. I struggled as much as I could. Finally I was restrained and a needle was put into my arm. After a minute or so, my vision started to go in and out. The last thing I remember was being put into a car and driven to god knows where. Then I finally blacked out.

~

Asami finally gets into the building of the Blue Lily Plaza to find his pet already sold and taken. He turns to Suoh with the most scariest look he's ever seen on his boss. "Find him. I don't care you've got to shoot, just find him."

"Yes, sir." Suoh bows and leaves before he's the one shot. Asami heads back out to his car that is waiting for him. When he's in and the car heads back to the office he starts to think. 'Is he hurt? If someone's hurt him, I swear they will be die by my hand. God knows what kind of sick, twisted pervert bought him. He's got spirit though, that's for sure. hang on Akihito, I'm looking for you. just hang on.'

~ 

Never in my life did I think this would actually happen to my, but of course ever since Asami came my world's been turned upside down. It makes me wonder if he's actually looking for me. I mean, to him I'm just a toy right? he's never seen me any other way. So maybe being taken wasn't so bad, I mean he can just replace me right? 

Surprisingly, this brought tears to my eyes, as I was strung up in a standing position in what looked like a dirt cellar. I could only imagine what's going to happen to me now.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to my hands bound to a small, twin sized bed. I looked around the small, square room that didn't look the least bit sanitary. I tried to yell out but I was gagged with some kind of cloth.I still couldn't fathom how I got into this mess. All I did was open my front door! I tried to slip out of my bonds, when the door opened.

A man walked in and I recognized him as the guy who won me in the auction. He had this smirk on his face like he was going to enjoy himself.

"Hello there, it's nice to see that you're awake. I'd ask for your name but you look a little tongue tied." He smiled at his own joke while I just rolled my eyes. He walked over and leaned against the wall. "I'll just tell you my name instead. A lot of the other kids here like to call me asshole or jackass, you will call me master, sir or Mr. Seldom."  
I stared at the creep for a moment and then narrowed my eyes in disgust. Like hell I'd call anyone master, So I guess I'll just call him Mr., Bastard. Ya, that's I'll go with that and hope I don't get killed.

"Anyway, why don't I tell you why you're here? You're here because my demands are high and I need to satisfy my costumers. In the end, I had to resolve to and auction, not that I mind. I waited all night for something worth my wild, but nothing caught my eye. I was just about to give up on Blue Lily, when you came on stage, and just as you were just about to be sold, I saw you glare with such fire in your eyes that I just knew that you were the one that would be perfect."

I gave him my famous glare that I just couldn't help. Now that I really Thought about it, though, the name 'Seldom' rang a bell, a dusty, old bell, but still it rang. Then it hit me like a fright train. If this was the same Mr. Seldom that I was thinking of, then I was really screwed!

A few months back, I got a huge job to catch a good pic of a certain Mr. Seldom to go along with a newspaper entry. On the outside, he was a simple business man, but in reality, he was a sex slave owner. He'd go to an auction here and there, buy a kid or two, and then have them under drugs constantly. He was known fro the best and sexiest kids around. He also had this weird drug that's not even on the black market because he makes it himself. I never got the pic but I had a feeling that the rumors were true. The drug was designed to heighten the consumers senses by a good 200%, or so the rumors say.

But if you're given too much at once then nerves could be completely fried. As far as I've heard, that's only happened twice and the kids were hospitalized because since they couldn't feel anything, they could never tell if they're hurt or worse, so now they're stuck in the nurses care. That's the last thing i needed. I had to find a way out of there, but how? I was stumped on that one.

"Now, let's see how you react to a milligram of the drug, shall we?" He walked over to a tray by the bed that had a cover over it. When he removed the cover, I could see a few needles and a few different bottles with some liquids in them. 'I'm so screwed!'

He toke one of the bottles and stuck a needle into took out the tiniest douse. It must've pretty damn strong for such a little bit to cause so much effect. As he turned over to me, I started to trash around, but I couldn't really move that much. I was really fucked.

"Don't be like that. Just hold still and I won't miss." He grabbed my arm and held it still. The guy had some freaky strong grip. It reminded me of someone

'Asami.'

It made me wonder it he was looking for me. The answer - probably. Will he find me . . . not likely. This was just one guy that even Asami couldn't go up against. He and I have both heard about the the rumors of Mr. Seldom and his underground work. There was just no way out of this one. It made me think of something else. With this in mind . . . would he even try?

~

Suoh and Krishma were standing nervously in front of their boss. They've never, in any other situation, seen him like this. Sure the boy's been in situation something like this one, but this had to be, by far, the worst.

They'd found nothing on the boy, after all, Blue Lily never kept any sort of record of what goes on in that shady place unless they can benefit. The boy wasn't even missing for an hour and he'd already been sold. Now, they were doing everything they could to find out who he was sold to. They could only imagine what kind of sick twisted pervert he was sold to. For they knew, the kid could be on his way to the other side of the world and they wouldn't even know it. They needed to find him and fast.

For the kids sake and their boss's sanity. He'd already shot three guys from the Blue Lily Plaza staff, trying to find his pet, but no such luck. Asami was going out of his mind looking for his kitten.

Earlier, Suoh made the mistake of asking Asami if he could just find a new pet and had almost lost his arm. Asami had turned suddenly and twisted his arm as Krishma looked in horror. Now, Asami was sitting at his desk in club Sion, his chin in his hands, thinking intently. Suddenly Asami stood up and made a gesture for them to follow him as he walked out the door.

"Krishma, get the car." Asami's voice was cold, but Krishma didn't argue and ran ahead to get the car.

"Asami-sama?" Suoh asked from behind as they walked down the hall. He stood the perfect distance back so if his boss lashed out again, he could dodge it.

"We're going straight to the manager of Blue Lily. It's time I found my pet." Suoh stopped in his tracks with his eyes as big as dinner plates. The manager of the Blue Lily Plaza was a scary ass guy that even Asami didn't want to bother with unless he came to Asami. That's happened once and it wasn't pretty. For Asami to go to him willingly, maybe   
the boy was more important to his boss than the toy they all thought he was.

~

It didn't take long for the drug to take effect. It was a pretty intense experience. The feeling of the bonds on my wrists were just annoying, but now they hurt like hell! The tiniest touch would either feel really good or hurt like hell, depending on the intention of the touch. It toke a lot to move too, and I could barely twitch my fingers. Seldom cut my bonds, which was a big relief and toke out my gag. It toke a lot to breathe too, and i couldn't see straight either.

"Well, it's a good thing that I tested it out on you before I sent you out to work. That's only stage 3B formula. Maybe I should start you out at 2A instead. What do you think?"

'There's more formulas and different types? This guy is seriously sick.'

He walked over to the tray and toke out another bottle which he put a new needled into. He came back over and the pain from just the needle going into my arm was unbearable.

"Don't worry, this will defuse the formula so your nerves aren't fried. Seeing as how most of my first timers pass out due to the relief so I'm just going to lock the door and we'll try again later. Sweet dreams." He walked out the door and my nerves settled down and I felt more comfortable. He was right, the relief felt so good that i passed out. my last thought was not what I would've expected, but it was how I felt.

"Asami, where are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and I still feel weak that I don't even try to get up. I also felt that if I got up I'd be sick. I had been moved to a different room that looked somewhat cleaner, but was even smaller. I wish this wasn't happening. I almost wished that I had died of over dose on that stupid drug Seldom had given me. I didn't know how much longer I'd be stuck here. I also wondered if I'd ever get out of here one day. OH, I wish I knew a way out. I was actually considering getting up and trying out the door, when the door opened to the devil himself. He walked in and when he saw that I was awake, he smiled and walked over.

"Glad to see you're finally up. Now, why don't we see how you react to a lower stage of the drug." He walked over and toke another needle from a new tray by my cot. I didn't put up a struggle. The most I did was grit my teeth as he put the needle into my arm. The effects were almost instantaneous. I became really sensitive and it felt like I could feel every single strand in the sheet on the cot. Defiantly not fun.

"That's good. Give it a little while, and you'll be able to upgrade to a higher stage. Now you start tomorrow. I just wanted you to know so you can mentally prepare. Have a nice night." He left me with the effects of drug still in my blood. I wasn't too uncomfortable. Then I realized he said that I start tomorrow and that I should mentally prepare. This was bad, because by this time tomorrow I could be on my like tenth guy. This was not good.

I really hated myself for getting caught in this. It made me wonder about tomorrow and what I was going to do. And more importantly, it made wonder what Asami was doing. was he still looking for him, or had he given up? Is he on a rampage, or looking for a new pet at one those scary ass auctions? Who knew? I knew that him finding me was more than unlikely but I still secretly hoped that me was looking for me.

 

It toke almost a half hour and two of his men shot but now Asami stood out side the manager of The Blue Lilly's office. He crashed through the door and looked at a remotely calm man sitting at a desk directly in front the door at the back. The man had to be in his mid fifty's and had all his hair. He had a pair of dark brown eyes that almost looked black, that looked like they could skewer a man from the other side of the world. Under any other circumstances, Asami never would've bother with this guy, but this guy had taken his property and sold it to someone else.

"Yes, please come in Mr. Asami. I've been . . . expecting you." He pointed at the monitors that inhabited the back left corner that showed all the damage that he had caused just to get up here. "How can I help you, on this fine evening?"

Asami walked up to The older man and toke put a picture of Akihito from his jacket pocket that he and each of his men kept in case they would need it, which was actually quit often.

"Have you seen this boy?" Asami handed it over to the ass-hole and waited forever for his reply.

"No, I haven't seen him. Was he important to you?" The manager had this look of amusement that said 'as if' and that just pissed him off even more.

"Ya, actually he was. He was my pet, and I know for a fact that he was sold at one of your secret actions and I want to know exactly who bought him. Now."

The manager looked taken aback and sat up straighter. "If I had known then I would've put a stop to it, but since I had no idea that he belonged to you there's nothing I can do. He's already been sold and I don't know who bought him."

Asami was at his limits. He reached over the desk and pulled the manager over the desk so that they were nose to nose.

"I also know for a fact that you never miss one of you auctions and you have a list every one who attends that night. I need that list and your memory would be even better."

The manager looked slightly scared for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and smirked. "Seldom. The guy's name was Seldom. The kid was the last one of the night and at the last second Seldom placed an unbeatable bid and one him."

Asami's eyes widened and he let go of the manager. "Seldom? As in the sex slave owner Seldom?"

"The same one. You're going to need some serious connections or just plain out dumb luck if you want to find him" The manager was back to the way he had been when Asami first came in, but Asami was ready to completely freak. His pet was currently a sex slave and wasn't owned by any sex slave owner, but the biggest sex slave owner in Japan. He turned around and went to the door where Krishma was waiting and when Asami came out, Krishma looked pail because of the conversation he had over heard.

"Look for as many of that bastard's customers as possible and find out where the hell he keeps his sex slaves within the next 12 hours. We're leaving."

"Yes sir!" Krishma went ahead to get the car ready and to make a lot of phone calls. He had 12 hours to find as many of that guy's customers as possible or he was afraid his head would be served with lunch. Yikes!

 

The next morning was brutal. Each pervert got 30 minutes with me, and I had about 6 guys come in between 9 and 12. I was exhausted and didn't know how much longer I could last with these ass holes. The drug intensified everything I felt; the pain, any pleasure, and every time my prostate was hit it . . . made me feel sick every time I thought about it. The messed up part was that the only person I could think of was the one person I knew who couldn't save me this time. 'Asami'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from fanfiction.net and I must say that I am happily making a convergence over to Ao3. No I am not deleting my account on fanfiction but I've had few people ask me to do this so I thought what the hell. Also I only just now figured out how to Italicize using Rich Text.... Yes, I am slow. Anyway ENJOY!! X)

_His hands touching me, his heavy breath on my neck, the way he purrs his words to me and the drug makes it all the more worse. My head spins, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I don't know what to do. The drug makes me so weak and I can't even tell him to stop, but only moan involuntarily. He's so close, getting closer. His tip at my entrance. Pushing harder. Almost in! The door crashes open and he's thrown off of me and out the door. I'm untied and I can't bring myself to open my eyes. Scared of what I might or might not see._

 

_Open you eyes Akihito, it's alright." My eyes shot open to see Asami above me with concerned eyes._

 

_"A-Asa-mi? Are you . . . what . . . is this some kind of joke?" He reached down and pulled me into an bone breaking embrace but I didn't care. He was here and I was safe. All I could do was cling onto him and never let go. That's when I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I was surprised at myself to find out that I missed him so much._

 

_"I've got you Akihito. Everything's going to be ok. Know that I'll always find you no matter what you get yourself into." He held me tighter than I thought possible and all I could do was nod because I was sobbing so hard. He picked me up and carried me out the door. We didn't make it three paces when a gun went off and Asami fell. I look down and saw blood coming out of his back of his neck. He'd been shot in the spinal cord. I looked up to see Seldom with a smirk and a smoking gun._

 

_"And now it's your turn." He held up the gun and it went off again._

 

* * *

 

I had to of jumped ten feet in the air and was totally freaked. I looked around frantically. I was in my normal room, and was drenched in cold sweat. I was breathing pretty hard and as I looked around for another minute I realized that it was all a dream. There was no one in here with me, Seldom hadn't shot me, Asami wasn't dead, actually Asami wasn't even here. It made me wonder for the millionth time if he was even looking for me. I felt even more depressed then I already was.

 

The door opened and one of Seldom's creeps came in with the doses of that stupid drug for each slave. It's been a daily routine for the past 4 days. I was always so weak after the effects wear off, so I never put up much of a struggle. I did wince and grit my teeth, though. I hated needles at the doctors, but this was just plain out messed up. As soon as the creep was done, he was out the door ready for the next kid.

 

Most of the other guys are barely in their teens around here. I was the oldest as far as I knew. Most of these kids were scared out of their minds, or they just didn't give a shit what happened to them. It made me wonder if they had anyone worrying about them. Especially the younger ones. Most of these kids looked about between 15 to about 17, but the youngest one here was a 10 year old who looked even younger then that.

 

I felt bad for all the kids even the ones who say they don't really care when they actually do and they're really scared but refuse to show it. I know that everyone of these kids were afraid and didn't blame them. They all had families and friends who were looking and were worried about them. I don't talk to my parents that often so they won't be worried at first and my friends were used to me disappearing for days on end so they aren't going to worry that much unless I'm gone for a few weeks. So my thoughts, once again go back to Asami. He would be the only one to notice something and I still didn't have complete confidence that he was looking for me.

 

I started to think back to my dream and what he said, _"Know that I'll always find you no matter what you get yourself into."_ It made the corners of my lips twitch up and gave my a new confidence. I laid my head back onto the mattress and let the drug take over my senses as tears slowly fall from my eyes and down my face. I closed my eyes and got ready for what today will bring. _'I really hope that's_ _true.'_

 

* * *

 

Asami's mind was some what blown when he found out how many customers Seldom had but was furious that Krishma could only get . . . one. Krishma was as pail as a ghost because out of the 12 hours he was given he found 20 guys, chased 8 of them, and was only able to bring back . . . one. He was shaking because he's seen what his boss can do and no matter how he looked at it he was screwed.

 

Asami saw it a little more differently. Krishma was his best man and he knew that if all Krishma could bring in was one guy, then he must've done his best. Asami toke a deep breath and dismissed Krishma who visibly relaxed and left as quickly he could without being too obvious of his unease.

 

The man in front of Asami was bound, gagged, and bruised to all hell. He looked like any normal business man but Asami knew what he really was just by the looks of him. Asami walked over to him and removed his gag.

 

"I'm going to make this simple. I know that you are a customer of Mr. Seldom and I need the location of the building that he is currently housing all his sex slaves. Tell me the truth and you won't get any more bruised then you already are."

 

"Why don't you just kill me 'cause I'm not a squealer."

 

"Because if I kill you then I'm going to kill my secretary by having him look for another one of his customers. It was hard enough to get you here. I'm rather fond of my secretary and I really don't have the time to replace him." The other man glared and looked pretty pissed that he was the only one caught.

 

"Why do you even want to know? Are you going to do a raid and sell them?"

 

"No, actually Seldom has a certain boy that I'd like back and still have yet to find the location of where he's hiding him. All you have to do is tell me where they are and I'll have you cleaned up and released. Like I said, simple."

 

"Well I've been there twice in the last week and a half, maybe I saw the boy. Mind if I take a look?" Asami didn't like it but if there was a slightest chance that he was looking in the wrong direction he would pounce on it. Secretly he was hoping the Akihito was somewhere else and not one of Seldoms slaves. He could only imagine what the kid was going through there. Reluctantly, he toke out the picture and held it in front of the ass he got a good look of the boy, his eyes widened in shock.

 

"Is this really what the kid looks like cleaned up?!" Asami was ready to kill the ass hole as it was, now he was going to rip out this eyes and make him eat them. Asami pulled the ass hole off the ground and was nose to nose with him.

 

"You've seen him?" Asami's voice was low but poisonous and the pervert he was hold was trembling slightly but regained his composure quickly.

 

"Not personally. A friend of mine had him a few days ago and he always takes a picture of his kids and trust me, the kid didn't look too good."

 

"Where is you friend now?" Asami still hadn't let him go but his grip did loosen a great deal and his voice wasn't so poisonous which was a relief to the idiot.

 

"Not here. He just went on a business trip yesterday and he won't be back for three months." Asami growled in frustration and let the ass hole fall to the ground.

 

"What did you mean he didn't look too good. He's not hurt is he?" The bastard sat, somewhat great full he wasn't strangled to death.

 

"No he didn't look hurt, he just looked a little pail. It's not just him most of the kids there look like crap because of the drug they're given." Asami twitched at this. He knew there was a rumor that Seldom had this special drug but that's what he thought it was, a rumor.

 

"What does the drug do to them?" He wanted to find out as much as possible so that he could help his pet as much as he can.

 

"The drug goes straight to your nerves and makes them incredibly sensitive to basically anything on your skin. over time you kind of get used to it so Seldom's got all these crazy formulas. That way his kids will always be under the influence."

 

"And if there is an over dose or someone is given the wrong formula?"

 

"Well like all over doses, you could die, but if there's a mishap and someone is given the wrong formula it can go either way."

 

"How so?" Asami was Desperate by now. He was actually starting wish this was all just a sick joke cooked up by some random ass hole, but he knew it was all too real.

 

"Well, if someone is given a lower formula than normal, they just won't be as sensitive, but if someone is given a formal that is too high for them, their nerves could be shot."

 

"Meaning?" Asami just about died when he heard what was next.

 

"If your nerves are shot . . . you'll never feel anything again. You'll lose all sense of touch."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm always out of breath after who ever guts me is finished. It's not a normal out of breath because I ran the mile in high school, I actually feel like I can't breathe. I've never felt as weak as I do now. I've been here about 5 maybe 6 days and no word form Asami. I can say it. I've officially given up on him.

 

If he really were looking for me, I would've heard something form the perverts that come in or the other kids, but as far as I know he hasn't even tried. I know that it's unlikely that he'd even find me, but I would've at least liked to have known that he tried looking for me, but nothing.

 

How can I keep up any faith in the guy? The answer is simple. Just as I go to finally give up and fall into a depression, I remember the dream and how he said the he'd find me no matter what. I know it was just a dream, but for some reason it reminds me that he's always found me and toke me home.

 

Like when Feilong dragged me off to Hong Kong, he came for me. When I was kidnapped and nearly got killed by some psycho, he found me. With so much evidence, I can't help but at least . . . hope. Hope and pray that he is looking for me and will get me out of here. But that's just the thing. All I can do is . . .

Hope.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Asami was at his wits end. The drug could make it so the his pet could never feel anything again? What kind of sick twisted ass hole would come up with that? It was both clever and demonic! Asami had to breathe a few times to calm himself so he wouldn't accidentally strangle the pervert in front of him before he found out where his pet actually was.

 

"You're saying that he could possibly never feel again and will be helpless for the rest of his life?"

 

"Ya, pretty much but it's only happened twice since Seldom made the drug 8 years ago. It was no big. The kids are hospitalized for the rest of their lives though."

 

"Is that suppose to help?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"It's not." Asami went to his desk and leaned against it as casually as possible which worked more or less. "So where is Seldoms slaves?"

 

"And what would I get in return?"

 

"You won't be killed, that's all I can promise. Anything other then that and you're out of luck." Asami glared at him and he got the message.

 

"Alright, alright. Look Seldom has a few ware houses down by the docks but I don't know which one the kid is in."

 

"How many of them are there?"

 

"Three."

 

"And how can I find out which one?"

 

"I could try to get a hold of the friend who saw him." Asami thought this over and pulled out his cell.

 

"What's the number."

 

"Damn you must be desperate. Who is this kid to you any way?"

 

"The number." Asami glared at him again and the idiot gave him the number and held it up to the guys ear.

 

"Hello? Hey! . . . No I'm fine I actually wanted to ask you something . . . No it was about the kid you showed me in the picture the other day . . . ya that's the one . . . ya what house it he in? . . . Ok, thanks have a nice day." Asami took the phone away and looked at him. "House four."

 

"I thought you said there were only three."

 

"Ya but different numbers. There's 4, 12, and 21. It makes it less obvious when customers come and go." Asami got up and went to the door as quickly as possible.

 

"Krishma, get the car."

 

"Yes sir. And him sir?" Krishma made a motion to the pervert on the ground.

 

"Knock him out, untie him, throw him in a random alley, and leave him"

 

"Yes sir." Krishma motioned to a few other guys to the door so he could get the car.

Asami had it entirely planned out. It was perfect and nothing human could ruin it. He was on his way to get Akihito back nothing was going to stop him. not now not ever.

 

* * *

 

 

It was quite. Just like it always this time of day, or night. I still didn't know what time it was. He guessed that it was day now because there weren't people running around and laughing like there always was during hours. I was just lying there like always just waiting for sleep to come as always. Eyes closed and breathing even.

 

I didn't think anything would happen. Boy was I wrong. Without even realizing it, my hopes and prayers were being answered. On the verge of sleep and all of a sudden there are gun shots and raised voices. I didn't really think, in fact I didn't do anything. I just sat there like a sitting duck in the middle of hunting season

 

I didn't think anyone was going to come in until a large figure crashed through the door and was standing in front of me. At first I thought I was dreaming or imagining things again. The large figure rushed over and toke my face in both his hands and started to call out to me but didn't I heard him. I still thought it was dream until he moved his hands down me shoulders and arms and squeezed hard. I winced and then it hit me.

 

Pain? I was feeling pain? Then . . . this really wasn't a dream and . . . he was really standing in front of me . . . in the flesh!

 

"A-Asami?"


	7. Chapter 7

"A-Asami?"

 

I never thought I'd see him. Yet here he was in the flesh, right in front of me. This is what I'd been wanting but for some reason I still feel like it should be a dream or some sick twisted joke. But it wasn't.

 

The next thing I knew Asami was holding me in a bone crushing embrace and I found just enough strength to wrap my arms around his neck. I was sobbing without even realizing it. Warm tears overflowed and ran down my already tear stained face from all the other times I had cried hoping and praying that Asami would find me.

 

"It's alright Akihito. I'm getting you out of here. Ok? Just hold on." I nodded and he rapped me in the blanket I had been lying on. He picked me up and cradled me close to his chest. He was so gentle in his movements and how he touched me. Like I was some porcelain doll that would shatter under the slightest touch. I was so happy that he'd finally found me, but for some weird reason it felt like deja vu. Then I realized that it was like the dream I'd had.

 

I was ready to tell Asami to to look out as we were walking out of the room but I saw that Asami had at least a dozen of his guys outside including Suoh and Krishma. I relaxed. How could I've thought that Asami would come alone and unprotected? There are times I wondered if I really know him, then again who did?

 

Walking down the hall I saw a lot of blood and bodies. One of them being the guy who came around with the needles and gave out the dose's. What I really wasn't expecting to see was Seldom dead in front of his office door way. I mean, he's this big scary guy that took a lot to get to, but there he was, cold and dead. Not that I mind, I mean he was a bastard.

 

I barely had enough energy to stay awake as Asami held me tight as he got into the car. He said something to Krishma that sounded something along the lines of 'hospital' but I didn't care. I was with Asami and he wasn't going to let anything happen to me. I rested my head on Asami's chest and listened to his heart beat and soon fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 Akihito in his arms and Seldom dead, Asami had Krishma drive them to the local hospital. There was nothing seriously wrong with Akihito to Asami's relief. Akihito was released about three hours later and Asami was grateful that he didn't have to wait until morning. The doctor did warn him that Akihito may have some with-drawl effects from the drugs, but that was expected and Akihito should be ok in about a week.

 

Asami toke Akihito straight home and put him to bed. Asami felt more relaxed than he had in the last week and realized how exhausted he was. He called Krishma and told him to 'take care' of the mess that came of all this.

 

Asami toke a quick shower and went to bed pulling Akihito to his chest. He still couldn't believe that he was holding his boy there in their bed. One thing for sure was that he needed a shower but he didn't care. Akihito was with him and he was not going to let anything happen to him again. Asami looked at the boy's tear stained face and realized something. He was not like he used to be. Normally in his past he wouldn't have cared if his lover had been kidnapped.

 

He would've just let them go without a second thought. He's never had a lover live with him either. Heck, he'd never brought one to his place in the first place. He always had taken them to a love hotel and left the next morning without a word.

 

Not with Akihito.

 

Akihito was just a toy at first, something to satisfy his needs. But over time, though, it grew into something more. At first he thought it was just the thrill of the chase, something for fun. Then Akihito was kidnapped and was taken to Hong Kong and was shot.

 

It was a graze but it still made Asami see red. That night Asami knew it wasn't just the chase, but something deeper. Although he would never say it out loud, there was a way to express his true feelings. He, Asami Ryuichi, . . .

 

Was in love.

 

* * *

 

 

I didn't dream of anything. It was total darkness which I didn't mind. It was nice to be able to sleep with out some crazy nightmare and waking up half expecting to find out Asami was dead. When I did wake up, I was being held to Asami's chest and was in slight shock that I was with Asami. At first I was a little confused, then everything came back to me and I cuddled closer into Asami's side.

 

I really missed him. I was so happy that he was there, holding me close. When I stirred I must've woken him up and he held me tighter.

 

"Akihito?" I looked up at him and lost myself in his golden eyes like I always did. He held the back of my neck as I laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for a little while, but unfortunately it ended sooner that I would've wished.

 

"You should probably get cleaned up. I'll help you." I nodded and he removed the bed covers. He carried me gently to the bathroom where he put me down for a moment to warm the water. Once the water was ready he helped me out of the clothes he had put on me the night before and we got in the bath. He washed me down and was so gentle as if not to spook me.

 

To be honest I liked this side of Asami, but this gentle shit was kinda creeping me out.

 

When we got out he dried us off and put me back to bed where he held me close again. After a minute though I wasn't really feeling that well. Asami, as sharp as ever, noticed that something wasn't right and felt my forehead.

 

"Sit tight, I'll be right back." He got out of bed and went into the bathroom medicine cabinet. He came back with a thermometer and had toke my temperature.

 

"Looks like you have a fever. Not too surprising, since you're going through with-drawl."

 

"With-drawl?"

 

"From the drug they gave you."

 

"Oh, right." He got back in bed and pulled the blanket in closer around us.

 

"Get some sleep. The doctor said that this shouldn't last more than a week so you should be fine soon." I nodded and laid my head on his chest, again. Before I knew it, I was asleep again and although I had a fever, I'D never felt better in my entire life. I was with Asami and I felt like nothing could ruin this.

 

How wrong I was, and I didn't even know it . . . Yet.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about two weeks and Akihito only seems to be getting worse. Asami was getting really worried and really had no idea what to do. His fever was gone after a few days in bed, but everyday for about four days around six in the morning Akihito would wake up and head straight to the bathroom and puke what ever they'd had for dinner the night before.

 

All Asami could do was hold Akihito's shaking shoulders and brush his hair out of his eyes and back from his sweaty forehead. Akihito hated every time he had to puke. His throat would hurt afterword's and he'd feel dizzy once he was done. Asami usually had to carry him back to bed and rock him back and forth until he fell back to sleep.

 

Asami just about had enough and called his doctor. Asami ended up having to take Akihito to the hospital to get him properly checked out. They toke blood and some soft tissue from his arm, but Akihito didn't complain. He was still concentrating on breathing with out puking again.

 

They poked and probed him for at least two hours until they finally left him alone on the bed leaning against Asami's shoulder.

 

"What do you thinks wrong?" Asami looked down at Akihito who looked incredibly pale and his cheeks were slightly sunken in from lack of nutrition. He wrapped his arm around Akihito's shoulder.

 

"I don't know. The doctor said that it shouldn't have lasted more than maybe a week because you weren't completely hooked on the drugs yet." Akihito nodded and went back to concentrating on his breathing before it got away from him. The doctor walked in and beckoned for Asami to follow him out.

 

"Well? What's wrong with him? His nerves aren't shot are they?" Panic that Asami didn't even know was there was starting to bubble slightly in his chest.

 

"No, Asami-sama, his nerves are completely fine. He can still feel everything." Asami let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 

"Then what is the problem?" Asami looked at him expectantly for an explanation to why his boy was sicker than a dog that ate chocolate.*

 

The doctor looked Asami in slight reluctance and fear. "Well, that's just it. We don't . . . exactly . . . know." The doctor cringed back slightly ready for what was to come next.

 

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? There is something wrong and you are telling me that you can't even figure it out?!" Asami was the exact opposite then the doctor thought he was going to be. Asami was some-what little calm and not screaming at him, but was slightly panicked.

 

"Don't worry, we checked to see if he had any serious illness such as Tuberculosis, Diabetes, Cancer's, or any sexually transmitted diseases but he came up negative for everything. He's just . . . sick." Asami relaxed, relieved that what ever it was it couldn't be too serious.

 

"Ok, well is he showing any kind of particular symptoms for an illness like the flu or something like that?" He wanted to help Akihito as much as possible but he needed to see if there is something in particular that he needed to look for.

 

"No, nothing like that, but now that I think about it . . . I've got an idea. I'll be right back just keep him calm and tell him that it's nothing serious." Before Asami could ask what he was up to the doctor bee-lined it down the hall way as fast as he could. Asami, slightly shaken from the way the doctor ran, went back inside to a very nervous and slightly shaking Akihito.

 

Asami went over to the chair he had laid his jacket and draped it over Akihito, snapping him out of his own thoughts.

 

"Oh, thanks. I didn't even notice that I was cold." Asami sat next to him with a slightly amused smile.

 

"Of course you wouldn't have. You were in your own world." Asami pulled him close and Akihito resumed resting his head on Asami's shoulder. After and few seconds, Akihito couldn't take it ant more.

 

"How bad is it?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What's wrong with me?"

 

"They don't know yet but the worst it could be at this point is the stomach flu. Other than that you came out negative for anything serious."

 

"What about sex transmitted diseases?" Akihito was obviously tense.

 

"All of them negative." Akihito noticeably relaxed at this. Akihito didn't want to say this before but he was kind of scared about that one because he'd been raped by at least somewhere between six to sometimes ten guys a day for a week. You never know.

 

The doctor came in then with . . . an ultrasound? What the heck was he going to do with that thing? Ironically when the doctor turned toward Asami and Akihito, they both had their heads cocked slightly to the right. The doctor could've sworn he saw question marks above their heads.

 

"And that is here because . . . ?" Asami was a little bewildered when he saw the ultrasound and Akihito just didn't even know what the heck the thing was.

 

"It's here because I'm going to use it to look into Akihito-san's abdominal to see if I can see anything that wouldn't show up in the blood tests."

 

*Light-bulbs*

 

The rumors were true . . . they were definitely a sight to be hold. The doctor had Akihito lay down and pull up his shirt and his pants slightly down. The lube was slightly cold and the feeling didn't sit well with his stomach but he held what little he had in his stomach as best he could. He focused on breathing again and tried to ignore the way the thing felt while he toke a look.

 

Watching doctor Asami saw the determination on his face then his eyes widened in shock.

 

"What? What is it?" Akihito snapped out of it at the slightly panicked tone in his voice.

 

"Well, my suspicions are confirmed. By the way, Akihito-san, did any of the guys you slept with ever give you any kind of drug or even a pill?"

 

"Ya, now that you mention it, one guy forced a pill down my throat once, but what does this have anything to do with me being sick? And what did you suspect?"

 

"This may answer everything right here."

 

"What is it? What does Akihito have?"

 

"Take a look." The doctor turned the monitor towards us and neither of us were prepared for what was to come next.


	9. Chapter 9

I think my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw what was on the screen. It was small but definitely there. A little thing no bigger than my thumb.

 

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." I stared in horror. I was screwed. What was Asami going to do? Was he going to be angry? How was he going to react? I toke a peek of Asami out of the corner of my eye. He had his poker face on so I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

 

"If you think that it is a fetus, then you are correct." The doctor looked at both Asami and I and got up probably thinking that we needed to be alone to think and talk it out. We didn't talk though.

 

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us moved. Then Asami got up and called the doctor back in.

 

"How could this happen?" The doctor looked at me sympathetically.

 

"The pill that Akihito was given was most likely one of those temporary womb pills. You know the ones made for women who can't have children? Well they also work on men. Some male couples have been known to do that and it's not that bad. It's just a little weird if you ask me."

 

That made sense. I'd heard of that too. But why would that guy give that to me? It doesn't make any sense. I just sat there. I didn't know what to do. Asami put his hand on my shoulder and snapped me out of it.

 

"I think we should go home and think this over." I nodded and he helped me clean up and to the car. The drive back was silent. I really didn't like it. It made me more nervous and stressed then I already was. We said nothing in the parking garage, in the elevator, or in the hall. We were barley in the door way when Asami pulled me to his chest.

 

"I'm sorry." I froze. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?

 

"W-why are you sorry? It's not like you did this?"

 

"If I had found you faster then maybe this wouldn't have happened." For a second I didn't know what to say.

 

Then . . .

 

"Are you fucking stupid?" Asami pulled away from me to look at me. "You didn't cause this and there was nothing you could've done so don't you even dare blame yourself for something that's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's the guy who gave me the pill in the first place." I looked at Asami in the eye as I said this and I meant every word. It really wasn't his fault for this.

 

"I thought you'd be upset about this."

 

"Oh, trust me I'm a little freaked out but that doesn't mean I'm going to blame you." We stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before he wrapped his arms around me again.

 

"What do you want to do?"

 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"Do you want to keep it or . . . ?" He didn't have to say anything. I knew exactly what he meant. Abortion.

 

"No, I don't want to keep it." he hesitated for a moment before saying,

 

"Alright. I'll call the doctor and set up an appointment."

 

"Thanks." He pulled away from me and looked me right in the eye.

 

"You're sure? You're not going to feel any regret?" I looked right back and confirmed.

 

"Positive."

 

"Alright, you should probably go get some sleep, I'll be there in a minute."

 

"Ok." Asami headed for the living room and I got in an old T-shirt and shorts and got into bed. I couldn't exactly hear what Asami was saying but he was doing a lot for me. I really appreciated his help. Asami walked in a moment later and got into a thin pair of bottoms and no top.

 

It toke a little while, but I finally convinced him to sleep with at least that much. He then got into bed and pulled me close as I laid my head on his chest and listed to his heart beat.

 

"Everything's set. Your appointment is next Monday, so you got a few days to rest up for it."

 

"Hmm, thanks."

 

"You know you don't have to get rid of it. You can keep it or even put it up for adoption."

 

"Really, Asami, it's fine. I don't want it. Why do you keep saying that?"

 

"I just don't want you to feel any guilt or regret."

 

"It's fine. Really." We laid there for a few minutes and I thought that Asami had fallen asleep until he spoke again.

 

"Do you not want it because of him or is it because of me?" I looked up at him in bewilderment. Here we go again.

 

"Him of course. Why would I not want it because of you?"

 

"Because you may feel that I'd mind having a kid around and having to take care of it."

 

"Well, I'll admit that's apart of it but it's mostly because I don't want to bare some other persons child."

 

"Are saying that if it was mine it would be different?"

 

I looked at Asami not knowing what to say. I hadn't really thought of that. What if it was Asami's child? Would I still want it? Would I take care of it no matter what?

 

"Maybe, but it's not so-"

 

"So if I were to get you one of those pills would you do it?" I looked right into those golden eyes and could tell he wasn't just teasing me.

 

"You're serious? Like you are actually considering it?"

 

"Of course. So . . . what is you answer?"

 

I hesitated for a minute. Should I do this? Could I do this? Could I bare and raise a child with Asami? I didn't know but I definitely knew my answer.

 

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito never thought he would be this nervous about a surgery. Ever since he was young he was prone to getting hurt and into trouble. He's had surgery for a broke calf, a fractured femur, a broken arm, and even a cracked skull, but for some reason he was nervous despite all the times he's been hurt. And he's not even hurt this time! As he sat in a room waiting for the doctor to put me to sleep, Asami held his hand.

 

"You can still back out of this." This is all Akihito's been hearing for the last few days. Asami just would not give up.

 

"I'm not going to back out now. I know what I'm doing and I won't have any regrets." There are times Akihito kind of liked Asami worrying about him but this was just ridiculous. Asami was always trying to convince him that it was alright if he wanted the kid but every time Asami told him that it just made Akihito want to get rid of it sooner. Ever since they agreed that they would try, Akihito had become slightly excited.

 

Maybe this would be interesting. And to be quite honest, he really wanted to see how Asami would act with a kid running their lives. Akihito remembered how he used to babysit the neighborhood kids for money to get his cameras and his equipment. For him, this should be breeze, but it was the way Asami would handle having a kid running around his feet that he was most interested in seeing.

 

Just then the doctor came in asked that Akihito follow him into the next room to put him to sleep. He got up with Asami right on his heels, holding him around the waist, possessively. Asami was ready to kill someone if something went wrong with the surgery. He'd never admit it but he was slightly weary about Akihito getting an abortion.

 

When he was on the phone with the doctor setting up the appointment, the doctor had told him to make sure that this was what Akihito really wanted. When he asked why the doctor had told him that many women who have gotten an abortion felt relieved at first but then would most likely fall into a slight depression because they would start to wonder what would it have been like if they kept the baby and then would start to feel regret.

 

Asami knew what would happen and was slightly prepared for what was to come if this were to happen but he honestly didn't think he would been able to handle Akihito if this was to happen. Akihito didn't know this, but while he slept Asami would sit awake and imagine what it would be if Akihito were to go into depression. He was unsure what he would do if Akihito lost the fire in his eyes because of something like this.

 

It was one of the reasons Asami was attracted to him. One of the reasons but not the main reason. That reason he was still unsure of himself.

 

If Akihito did fall into a depression, though, he knew for a fact that he not just toss the boy to the side. He would stand by and try to comfort him as best he could. He really did have feelings for him, and nothing could ruin that.

As Akihito sat there and was injected with a sedative, he could feel that Asami was tense but what for exactly, he had no idea. All he knew was that the thing inside of him was going to be taken out and he was grateful for it. It made Akihito sick every time he thought about the fact that he was currently carrying some other persons child that he didn't even know. Akihito couldn't wait for this whole nightmare to be over.

 

Asami sat by Akihito's bed as they waited for the drug to kick in. Asami would not let go of Akihito's hand and stroked the dirty blond locks away from Akihito's hazel eyes. Akihito was in slight bewilderment at Asami's actions. He was so gentle and kind. This was defiantly not the yakuza he had once hate and now come to feel for.

 

Slowly, but surely, Akihito fell asleep to Asami's gentle touch and was actually really grateful the he was there to be there for him. As soon as Akihito was in a deep sleep, Asami went and got the doctor so Akihito could be taken to emergency room. The doctor instructed that Asami was to stay outside and assured him that there was no danger toward Akihito what so ever.

 

So, for the next hour Asami waited in agony. He knew what the doctor said was true, but he just couldn't shake this bad feeling that was slowly clawing it's way up from the back of his mind. He had the worst feeling that something was going to go wrong and Asami has used this sense before many times over and was always right. What could be

wrong, he had no idea, but he knew that what ever it was, it would present itself very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since the surgery and it went just as the doctor said it would . . . Perfectly. Three days after the surgery, Akihito was up and walking around, as the doctor had asked, and a week after the surgery, he was already at work causing mayhem. Akihito was up, happy and as reckless as ever. But, despite of all this, Asami still couldn't shake this feeling that something is or was going to be very wrong. It was all he could think about. He was distracted at work and could barely make a single coherent thought. Finally he snapped and had had enough.

 

That night at dinner, Asami confronted Akihito.

 

"Akihito, can we talk?" Asami felt a little out of place being so gentle but he knew that by doing so his kitten would become unbearably curious by the lack of hardness in his tone. It worked like a charm, hence the nick name 'kitten'.

 

"Sure, what's up." Akihito narrowed his eyes slightly and was looking at Asami with a confused expression.

 

"I want you to stay home for a while."

 

"What?! Why? Everything's been going so well. Is something wrong?" Akihito was ready to freak. He had not been back at work for a week and Asami was already going to pull this shit? What the hell?! "What's going through his thick skull this time?"

 

"No, not yet." Asami was trying to make it look like that nothing serious was happening at the moment, but with Akihito that was near impossible. Akihito could tell that something wasn't right.

 

"What do you mean 'not yet'? Is there a turf war, are you being targeted, what?" Akihito was looking right at Asami as if he could see right through him, which he almost could. Of all the people in Asami's life there were only four people who knew him as well as he did: Suoh, Krishma, his mother, and Akihito. Akihito was still trying to work out a few things about the yakuza, but he was about 60% of the way there, more or less.

 

"No, nothing like that. I just feel that you should stay home."

 

"What's that suppose to mean? If it's nothing like that then why do I have to stay home?" Akihito was starting to get seriously pissed. He had been doing great ever since he started walking around. He hasn't had any trouble at work.

 

"If it's nothing serious like a turf war or something, then why does he want to- No, could it be that he thinks . . . I'm getting depressed about the abortion? If that's it, I'm going to kill him."

 

"Wait, do you think I'm starting to get depressed? Because if that's what it is then-"

 

"No, it's not that. Don't jump to conclusions."

 

"Then what is it? Asami, tell me!" Asami let out a sigh and looked Akihito in the eye.

 

"I just have this feeling that something's not right or that something's going to happen."

 

"A feeling?" Akihito wasn't into superstitions, but this was Asami and there were more then enough times when Asami has proved that his feelings were not to be taken lightly. Like the time when Asami had been pepper sprayed in the eyes by this wacko who had a knife to my throat and still shot the guy right between the eyes. Then, he said he had a feeling on where to shoot. I still freaked and then I laughed about the fact that he was stupid enough to get pepper sprayed. I was pretty sore the next morning. Another thing about him, you just don't laugh about anything stupid that he did or you're pretty much fucked . . . literally.

 

"Yes, and I know that you've got no real reason to believe me but- "

 

"Fine." Asami looked at Akihito, who was calmly eating his dinner, in bewilderment.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I said, fine. I'll stay home."

 

"So, you're actually going to listen to me for once?" Asami was in complete shock. In all his time in knowing Akihito, Akihito has never willing agreed to something he has requested. He always need that extra push.

 

"Don't be so shocked. Is it that weird that I'm agreeing to this? I'd half expected you to jump for joy."

 

"But, what made you agree?"

 

"When you said that you had a feeling. You've shown me more than enough times that your feelings shouldn't be taken lightly. Like the time you got pepper sprayed. I still don't know how in the hell that guy got you."

 

"Are you still amused about that?" Asami asked with a menacing smirk and a glint in his eyes.

 

"No, more amazed. I mean really, Asami, pepper spray? How did you not see that coming?"

 

"To be quite honest, I couldn't tell you how I wasn't ready for that one. No one's ever tried that before, I guess."

 

"Really? That's weird."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"The fact that I'm just a photographer and I couldn't tell you how many times I've been pepper sprayed and then there's you who's a big shot, drug-lord yakuza who's never been pepper sprayed before. That just blows my mind."

 

"Well, Krishma's been pepper sprayed a few times."

 

"That, I can believe." They both had a good laugh and finished their dinner in a comfortable, silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Akihito had cleaned up and was about to wash the dishes when Asami's arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him close.

 

"Asami, what are you do- ah!" Akihito was caught off guard when Asami licked a trail up his the side of his neck, causing him to twitch. Asami spun him around and crashed his lips to Akihito's. Asami forced Akihito's lips open and started to map out the moist cavern. Then, when Akihito least expected it, Asami slipped a pill into his mouth that he automatically swallowed. Akihito broke away from Asami, in alarm.

 

"What did you just give me?!"

 

"What do you think?" Akihito looked at Asami in confusion, and then it hit him. It was THE pill.

 

"Oh, shit."

 

Asami could practically see the light bulb go off above Akihito's head. Asami always found it cute when that happened, hence the reason he sometimes called him his 'cute Akihito'. Asami brought his lips down to Akihito's and held him close as Akihito unconsciously brought up his arms and wrapped them around his neck. Asami wrapped one arm around Akihito's waist and the other slowly brought up Akihito's shirt, mapping out the boys back, inch by inch.

 

Asami broke away to let his boy breathe and moved down Akihito's jawline and neck. Akihito leaned his head back to allow Asami better access and tangled his fingers in Asami's hair, pulling him closer. Asami brought the hand that was mapping out his boy's back to the base of his neck and used his nail to graze down Akihito's spine all the way to the waist line to his jeans, causing Akihito to arch his back and shiver.

 

The hand that was around Akihito's waist came around and cupped Akihito's growing bulge through his jeans, making him gasp. Still licking and nipping at Akihito's neck, Asami leaned down slightly and wrapped his arms just under Akihito's hips and picked him up, depositing him on the counter. Asami licked a trail up Akihito's neck and trapped him in another heated kiss as he brought up Akihito's legs to wrap around his own waist. Akihito broke away, gasping for breath.

 

"Asami . . . please . . . ah . ."

 

"Patience, kitten, we're just getting started." Asami lifted Akihito off the counter and walked briskly to the bedroom, all the while grinding himself against Akihito making moan from the friction. Asami entered the bedroom and gently laid Akihito on the bed, completely removing Akihito's shirt as well as his own in the process. Asami went straight to Akihito's collar bone, biting it making Akihito hiss in pain. Asami then ran his hands up Akihito's sides, barely ghosting his skin making him shiver slightly. Asami let go of Akihito's collar bone and licked the pain away, then sat back to marvel at his work.

 

Akihito looked back at him with glazed, half-lidded eyes and marks up and down his neck with a particularly large, red one on his collar. Asami smirked and went down and rained kisses on his chest and to his navel, flicking his tongue into it making Akihito shudder. Akihito couldn't get his mind to work past the fact the Asami was doing this and he wasn't fighting him. His vision went white when he was suddenly engulfed in warmth and he tangled his fingers into Asami's soft, silky hair and moaned loudly.

 

While Akihito was distracted with that, Asami brought one of his hands down and slowly probed the tight pucker. Before Akihito even noticed what was happening Asami thrust two fingers into him, causing his back arch and making moan. Asami then started to thrust his fingers in and out of his lover. Asami came back up and captured those tantalizing lips with his and swallowed his moans. Akihito came as he chocked out Asami's name and fell limp as he came down from his pleasure high.

 

Asami took his chance and used Akihito's come as lube on himself. He leaned up and put Akihito's legs over his shoulders. Then, with one swift move, thrust home into the tight heat.

 

"AHH . . . Asami!" Akihito arched, grabbing Asami around his neck and held on for dear life. Asami didn't move not wanting to hurt him, and letting Akihito adjust t the sudden intrusion.

 

"Asami . . . please . . . mo-move." Asami held down Akihito's hips and started to thrust agonizingly short, slow thrusts. After a few thrust's Asami started to pick up the pace, and Akihito tightened his hold in Asami. Akihito suddenly arched and knew he had found the boy's prostate.

 

"Asami . . . it's so good . . Ah! Pl-please, haa . . f-faster!" Asami couldn't control himself after that and started to pound mercilessly into his boy, hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust. The sounds Akihito was making was like music to Asami's ears and he leaned down and captured Akihito's lips once again with his into a heated kiss, swallowing the boys screams and moans of pleasure. Asami brought up one of his hands from Akihito's hips and started to jerk him off and Akihito threw his head back in pleasure.

 

"Asami . . . Ahh! So . . so close! Ahh . . . Asami . . nhg . . Ahh ahhh! . . . AHH ASAMI!" Akihito screamed as he came. Asami felt Akihito tighten around him couldn't hold out any longer either. Asami thrust a few more times until he also came, spilling as deep as he could go into Akihito. Akihito could feel it as Asami came inside him, the hot liquid as it coated his insides. Asami collapsed on top of Akihito and they both breathed heavily as they both came down from their high.

 

Before Asami could even stop himself he whispered something that he has never said to another person and meant it until now . . .

 

"I love you, Akihito." Akihito sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. He could hear the emotion in Asami's voice and made happier then he has ever been.

 

"I love you too, Asami." Asami sat back up on his arms and kissed Akihito as he pulled out of him. Asami picked up Akihito and took him to the bathroom to shower before they went to bed for a well deserved rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up with the sun warming his back Akihito opens his eyes, looking straight at Asami. He had a few dark strands across his face and he looked so relaxed. Akihito smiled to himself and shifted into a more comfortable position. The arm thrown across his waist tightened and he looked up to see golden eyes looking down at him. Akihito saw raw happiness in the mans eyes that he had never seen before.

 

"Good morning."

 

"Good morning, Akihito." They sat there for a few minutes until Asami leaned down and kissed Akihito's forehead, and pulled him close.

 

"You think it worked?" Akihito asked as he listened to the steady heartbeat of his lover.

 

"We'll know in a few days. If not we'll try again." Akihito smiled to himself at the thought of actually having a child with Asami. Akihito started to have fantasy's of Asami walking around with a little bundle of blankets, speaking soft words to it, and chasing after a young child with something he or she shouldn't have.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Akihito looked up to see Asami looking at with curiosity and his smile widened.

 

"Nothing really," Akihito teased.

 

"Akihito." Asami raised an eyebrow and set a slightly warning tone. Akihito rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

"I was just thinking about what it's going to be like with a kid running around and how you would handle that."

 

"Oh? Do tell, what has that overly active imagination come up with this time?" Akihito scowled.

 

"I do not have overly active imagination."

 

"Yes you do, now answer the question." Akihito looked up at Asami with a pout.

 

"Fine, I was thinking about how you would act with the baby."

 

"And what did you imagine me doing?" Akihito narrowed his eyes slightly and sighed.

 

"I imagined you holding a bundle of blankets and talking to it." Asami smirked and chuckled at the slight blush that made its way across Akihito's cheeks.

 

"Oh really? Anything else your imagination conjured up?" Akihito smiled and giggled slightly.

 

"Actually, yes. I also imagined you chasing after our kid because he or she had something they shouldn't have." They both laughed.

 

"Looks like I'll have to bolt down a few things."

 

"Duh. And baby proof everything, too. Only god knows what kids do when their parents aren't looking."

 

"And other kids."

 

"Ya, that too." They laughed again and Asami pulled Akihito even closer, burying his nose in Akihito's hair.

 

"Hey, Asami-"

 

"Ryuichi."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I want you to call me Ryuichi."

 

"But, why? I've always called you Asami."

 

"Akihito, we live together, we're having a child together, and I call you by your first name. Would it kill you to call me Ryuichi?"

 

"Ok, points taken, and no it wouldn't kill me."

 

"Alright now that we're on the same page what is it that you were going to ask me."

 

"Uh, oh! Uh, shouldn't we get up?"

 

"Why's that?"

 

"Well, the clock behind you say's it's 8:59, and I've got a feeling that Kirishma's going to call you any second about work." As if on cue, the clock struck 9 and Asami's cell vibrated on the nightstand. "Told ya."

 

"Smart-ass." Akihito just shrugged and smiled as Asami reached over and picked up his phone. "Ok, either you're reading Kirishma's mind, or he's reading yours."

 

"No, it's just something I picked up after living with you for the past year and a half."

 

"Brat."

 

"Bastard." Asami made a grab for Akihito, but this time he was too quick and jumped off the bed and stuck out his tongue. "Maybe next time." Asami narrowed his eyes and answered his phone as it rang again. Akihito went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going out to make breakfast, while Asami was in the shower. Akihito made a simple western style breakfast with eggs toast and bacon. Akihito had just finished setting it out when Asami came in dressed to impress as always. They sat down and enjoyed the meal.

 

"So what are your plans today?" Akihito looked up and swallowed the orange juice he just drank.

 

"Uh, I didn't really have anything. I had just planned to develop the film I had taken at a shot yesterday and turn it in this afternoon. Then just hang out here for the day." Asami nodded and continued eating. They finished their breakfast and said goodbye, which included Asami grabbing Akihito around the waist and try to suck the life out of him in one of their heated kisses.

 

"You're trying to kill me."

 

"We can't have that." Asami kissed Akihito's forehead, and finally left. Akihito just rolled his eyes, and went back inside.

 

"Well that was an interesting morning." Akihito walked back to the kitchen to clean up and stopped in his tracks when he saw the pile a dishes he needed to do. "That's right, he grabbed me before I could do the dishes last night. I'm going to kill him when he gets home." Akihito narrowed his eyes and got started on the dishes.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next week Asami and Akihito had been acting as they normally would have with Asami getting on Akihito's nerves for something, him dragging a very pissed off Akihito into the limo for no reason, and then fucking him brainless as soon as they got through the door. They continued life as always . . . until one morning after breakfast Akihito bee lined it for the bathroom. Asami immediately got up and followed Akihito to the bathroom where he was throwing up over the toilet. Asami sat next to Akihito and rubbed his back and held his hair back from his sweaty forehead until Akihito finished and leaded back against the warmth of Asami's chest.

 

"You alright?" Asami held Akihito to him and rubbed his arms.

 

"Ya. I think it worked."

 

"What worked?" Akihito turned his head, looked up at Asami and smiled. "What do you look so happy for?" Akihito turned forward again and chuckled. "What is so funny?" Akihito continued to laugh for a minute until he got a hold of himself.

 

"I think I just experienced my first morning sickness."

 

" . . . Your what?" Akihito looked back at Asami in bewilderment.

 

"Really?! You seriously don't know what that means?" Asami just looked at him in confusion and then looks away for a minute . . . thinking . . . thinking . . . thinking . . . . . .

 

Ding!

 

Asami looked back at Akihito in shock and awe. Akihito could see that Asami finally got it. "And there's the light bulb."

 

* * *

 

  

Akihito had been at the doctors for almost an hour when he finally got his prescription his prenatal vitamins. Asami brought him back to the penthouse and the moment the door was closed he was pinned to the wall, being suffocated in a heated kiss. Asami broke away, letting Akihito breathe before he leaned down, pick him up around the waist and spinning him around. Akihito couldn't help but hang on around Asami's neck and leaned his head back as he laughed.

 

"Look's like someone is excited!" Asami slowed and put Akihito down, kissing him again.

 

"How can I not be? This is what we wanted right?"

 

"Ok, point taken!" Akihito chuckled again and leaned against Asami, listening to his heart beat.

 

"So, how does lunch sound?"

 

"Perfect. I'll make something."

 

"You sure? We can just order in."

 

"No, I want to make something."

 

"Alright." Asami leaned down and kissed Akihito once more before letting him go and watched as he walked down the hall. Suddenly Asami's stomach didn't sit too well, as he watched his lover walk around the corner and into the kitchen. I was that 'feeling' again, like something bad was going to happen. And soon. Asami could only imagine what it's going to be this time. Akihito has been kidnapped, raped, shot and had other near death experience's. Only god knows what it's going to be this time. Asami decided to just let everything flow for now and went into their bedroom to get into some more normal clothes, before heading into the kitchen where Akihito was making lunch. By the smell of it, Akihito was making his favorite traditional Japanese dishes; rice bowl, udon, yakitori, and hayashi raisu.

 

To this day it still amazed Asami how he's had some of the best catered food imaginable, but absolutely nothing could top Akihito's cooking. Asami went to the kitchen and watched Akihito as he leaned on the door frame. Akihito was bouncing around making lunch as he usually did. Akihito had always loved to cook and couldn't help it when he smiled while cooking. He never realized it but he always had a bounce in his step when walking around the kitchen. Asami always loved watching Akihito cook. It was interesting and amusing. Asami hadn't really noticed until recently but he had gone incredibly soft ever since he met Akihito.

 

When he first met Akihito he never would've thought that he would end up with him like this let alone have a child with him. Another thing that he'd been thinking about even before Akihito had been kidnapped, again, was of a family. For the past few months he'd been thinking about what it would be like to have a family with Akihito. Many didn't know this but Asami had always wanted a family with kids to spoil and a wife to take care of, but ever since he Akihito had started living together he knew that dream was out of the question but he didn't really mind because he had Akihito. Before Akihito had been kidnapped he had been mulling over the idea of asking Akihito what he thought about adopting.

 

At the time impregnating him with the pill hadn't even crossed his mind until it actually happened. As much as he hated to admit it, he was actually happy that the kidnapping brought this up. He finally got the family he'd always wanted and all that could complete that was a wife. That's when Asami realized that that was the only thing missing. He had Akihito but not in that way. Now he had something else to look forward to then just being a father. This ought to be good.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch went pretty quickly and Asami and Akihito found themselves on the couch watching the one movie they both liked. Asami was completely content with his kitten snuggled up next to him with his arm around him protectively. He couldn't help it. With Akihito always going missing it had become an unconscious habit. Akihito didn't mind though. He always felt comfortable and safe when Asami was like this. Akihito didn't know when exactly it happened but he knew now that he absolutely loved Asami and nothing could change that. Asami shifted a bit and held him closer and Akihito knew that Asami was about to say something so he looked up.

 

"Akihito, I know you won't like this but I don't want you leaving this apartment unless it's with me or a few guards tailing you" Akihito sighed and started to pout.

 

"How did I know that you were going to bring this up again. Are you still having that feeling?"

 

"Yes and it's getting worse. Akihito you know that I have a lot enemies that would do anything to find out my weaknesses so they could take me down. A majority already know that you're my lover and if any of them were to find out that not only are you my lover but my lover pregnant with my child, none of them would hesitate in finding a way of getting to you. Plus with you always running around with that camera of yours I know for a fact the you've also got a few enemies of your own."

 

"Ok, ok. You've got a point, I know. But seriously, you can't keep me locked up like some animal."

 

"I never said that, I'm just trying to make sure you and the baby stay safe. You're always a target and the last thing I need to happen is for you to get kidnapped again and something happening to you or the baby." Akihito sighed again and slumped back again. Akihito knew that Asami had a point. Not only are Asami's enemies keeping an eye out for him, but his job has and still does bring unwanted attention his way. With that in mind, he knew there was no negotiating with him this time. Akihito threw back his head and groaned.

 

"Alright, alright. I'll be good and stay home. Happy?" Asami pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

 

"Very." Akihito batted at him and grumbled, making Asami chuckle and smirk. They went back to watching the movie and relaxed in the comfortable silence. 


	14. Chapter 14

The days went by quickly and before they knew it Akihito was 7 weeks pregnant and close to ending his 1st trimester. To Asami's relief, Akihito's moods never went on a roller coaster and he didn't have cravings or the urge to make weird concoctions out of his food, all though he did start liking pickles and pocky a little more than usual, which Asami didn't really mind as long as Akihito didn't try to over do it. It was always quite and Asami had to admit that he liked the thought of not having to going on a rescue mission every other day to get Akihito out of trouble and keep trouble away from Akihito. Knowing that Akihito was safe at the penthouse everyday and that he would be there without fail made Asami at ease and he couldn't help but be happy about it.

 

The only real problem that Asami had was that Akihito was a little more tired than usual which the doctor said was natural. Something about a certain hormone being released during pregnancy that causes who ever is pregnant to be more drowsy. When this really started to effect Akihito, Asami came home early one night and when Akihito didn't respond he nearly had a heart attack until he found Akihito asleep on the couch. Akihito had been about 3 weeks pregnant then. Other than that Asami has no problems with Akihito. He hasn't complained once about having to stay inside or about getting bored, and Asami once in while finds him out on the balcony looking over Tokyo. It wasn't a bad sight either, especially in the late evening when the suns going down. Akihito almost seems to glow and the wind would ruffle his hair once in a while.

 

"Asami-sama?" Asami opened his eyes to Kirishma coming in and walking over to him. Asami straightened up in his seat and leaned forward.

 

"What is it?" Kirishma came over to his desk and opened the folder he was holding.

 

"I need you to look this over and sign it, if you would please." He put the folder in front of Asami and he looked over

the report on the finances on club Sion. It didn't take him long and he signed it without hesitation.

 

"Is there anything else tonight that needs to be brought to my attention?"

 

"No, Asami-sama, I believe that's it for tonight." Asami nodded and looked at his watch. It was 7:35. Akihito would still be up, possibly, and it wouldn't be so bad to sit back and relax with Akihito for a while. "Alright then, I'll be heading back. Why don't you take care of what ever you need to do and head home as well."

 

"Yes, sir. I'll have Souh pull the car around." Asami nodded and stood, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Kirishma walked behind him in silence before he came ujp next to him.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, how is Takaba-kun? I haven't heard anything from him or about him in weeks." Asami looked over at Kirishma and smirked.

 

"He's doing alright. He's 7 weeks in."

 

"I bet that's fun."

 

"Actually he's not moody or craving weird things like anyone else would. Although I did notice that he's been eating pickles with pocky once in a while."

 

"Gross. Well at least you've got an easy pregnancy."

 

"That's right you're expecting, what, next month?"

 

"Yes, the due date's in 27 days. I can't wait until this is over!"

 

"That bad?"

 

"She threw a plate at my head." Asami couldn't help but chuckle as Kirishma sighed and his shoulders slumped a little.

 

"You've made it this far, you can make it a little longer."

 

"I don't know, she just might give me a run for my money." Asami smirked at Kirishma and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the car. Asami bid Kirishma goodnight and stepped into the car. Asami leaned back into the comforting leather and shut his eyes. He couldn't help but let a small smile slip across lips as he thought about the last few weeks. Akihito had been extremely happy and was excited about the baby. He'd finally told his friends yesterday about what's going on and they were happy for the both of them. Asami couldn't help but be slightly relieved that his friends approved. Not because he wanted to be on good terms with his friends but also because if they didn't Akihito would've felt bad. That's the last thing he needed. Akihito's friend's were important to him and if something were to happen between them and Akihito, his whole world would pretty much fall apart.

 

Souh pulled up to the apartment and Asami went straight inside after bidding Souh goodnight and dismissing him. Asami got to his floor and walked down the hall to his and Akihito's apartment. Going inside as quietly as possible, Asami closed the door and toed off his shoe before walking down the hall. He looked in the bedroom; nothing. Then listened for the bathroom; silence. The living room; empty.

 

'Definitely awake! But where is he?' There was a light clatter coming from the kitchen and Asami looked in to see Akihito bouncing around, getting dinner ready. Asami looked back at his watched and smirked. he wasn't due home for another hour and this was perfect. Once Akihito was safely away from hot burners and anything sharp, Asami squeezed in and came up behind Akihito as he was looking away and jumped in surprise as Asami came up behind him and enclosed him in his arms.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"This is my home, too." Asami smirked and Akihito rolled his eyes.

 

"I know that. I didn't think you were coming home for almost another hour."

 

"I got everything done and wanted to come home." Asami started to kiss and nip at Akihito's neck and Akihito giggled slightly at the tickling feeling.

 

"Asami-"

 

"Ryuichi." Akihito sighed.

 

"Ryuichi, if you don't stop dinner's going to burn. Paws off!"

 

"Fine, fine." Asami nipped once last time and his hands lingered on Akihito's hips a second too long before Akihito started to bounce around the kitchen. Asami lingered a moment before smirking and shaking his head, leaving Akihito to finish. Asami went and took a shower and was getting dressed when Akihito called him in for dinner.

 

Dinner was quiet as it had been for the past few days. Asami looked up at Akihito and knew something was up just by looking at him.

 

"Alright, what's your deal?" Akihito looked up and gave him a look in confusion.

 

"What do you mean? I fine."

 

"No you're not."

 

"And what makes you say that?"

 

"Because you look all depressed and bored. Spill." They looked at each other for a moment and Akihito sighed.

 

"Ok, fine. I'm dying here! I've been here for the last 7 weeks and I'm finally about to lose it." Asami sighed and looked right at Akihito.

 

"Akihito, you know that you-"

 

"I can't leave without being targeted, anyone could be after you or me, blah blah blah, I know that already! But you can't tell me you weren't expecting this. Come on Ryuichi, just one day out and I'll be fine! I want to be able to go out while I still can and not look like I swallowed a balloon! Please!" Asami thought it over. There was no doubt that a few of his enemy's were wondering where his pet had gone, but he could easily cover that up with a story that he was gone on a job or something and there was no way you would've known that Akihito was pregnant at first glance unless you already knew. Besides one should be fine, right? It wouldn't give any of Akihito's enemy's or his own enough time to nab him.

 

"On one condition-"

 

"Four."

 

"Six."

 

"Four."

 

"Five."

 

". . . Done, and I better not see them and they better not be too noticeable, and I mean that if they have wear Hawaiian shirt's to blend they'd better." Asami couldn't help but chuckle.

 

"Fine, I'll have them look like normal business men, you have my word."

 

"Good, so I'm guessing you're picking the day?"

 

"Hmm . . . how about in three day's. Should be fine."

 

"Why not sooner?"

 

"Because the day after tomorrow I need to be out of town and I want to be within the same city when you go out."

 

"Well why not tomorrow then?"

 

"You don't remember?"

 

"Remember what?"

 

"Tomorrow is your next ultrasound." Akihito's face brightened instantly.

 

"That's tomorrow?! Awesome! Can we know what the gender is?"

 

"No not for another month." Akihito started to pout and Asami chuckled again. "You'll know soon enough, be patient."

 

"Easy for you to say, dammit." Asami chuckled again and they continued eating in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Laying in bed at the end of the day was one of the best times of day for Akihito. Asami would get into bed after him and he'd nuzzle into Asami's side as he held him tight and stroked his hair. As Asami got into bed tonight though, he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on Akihito's stomach. Akihito was completely embarrassed and a blush made its way across his face and neck.

 

"Ryuichi, what are you doing?" Asami breathed in deep and held on tighter.

 

"Wondering what it's going to be like in a few more months, when you no longer have just a bump." Asami brought one arm around, lifted Akihito's shirt, and laid his hand in the side of Akihito's stomach rubbing his thumb across his skin. Asami could practically hear Akihito purr above him and nuzzled into him. Akihito brought his hands up and laid his on Asami's and the other in his hair lightly stroking as they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up the next morning, Akihito couldn't help but smile as Asami held him around his waist and his head rest on his. He breathed in deeply and nuzzled into Asami's chest. the arms around his waist tightened and Akihito looked up to golden suns.

 

"Ready?" Asami asked as he looked down at Akihito.

 

"Maybe." Akihito's heart was bouncing off the walls of his rib cage. He was so nervous and excited that he could barely contain himself. As if sensing that Akihito was ready to implode, Asami kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

 

"It'll be fine."

 

"I hope so." Asami smirked down at Akihito before pulling them both out of bed and to the bathroom to freshen up and head out.

 

* * *

 

  

In the car to the doctors, Akihito couldn't help fidget and feel restless. He didn't know what it was but he had this feeling that something wasn't right. He wasn't craving and he wasn't having mood swings like most people usually would, which to be honest he was thankful for because even he wouldn't be able to handle himself and he wondered how Asami would react. He also didn't want to know.

 

Asami could feel it too. This feeling in his gut that almost made him feel nervous. Asami looked over at his cute kitten and could see that he was agitated. Or he was just overly excited because he kept bouncing in his seat and wouldn't sit still.

 

It took all of 15 minutes to get to the hospital and they were waiting to be called in. Akihito couldn't help but notice that some for the other women in there where starring at them. At first he just assumed that they were starring at Asami seeing as how he was hard to miss, but when he really looked around he noticed they were staring at him not Asami. Looking around, he made eye contact with another women with a sad expression on her face.

 

Akihito smiled at her, thinking maybe she thought he was a bad relationship or something, so he smiled to show that he was alright and happy. The woman just gave him a sad smile before looking down at another kid who looked to more than 2 and was playing with the toys the waiting room had to offer. Asami didn't miss it. He looked down at Akihito who looked confused and shrugged before looking up when they were called in.

 

It the doctor 10 minutes to set while Akihito laid on the table as the doctor applied the cold lube to his stomach. Swirling around the device a picture came through.

 

"Hmm, he's smaller then I expected, then again it could just due to the fact that you are male. Let me just check something." The doctor turned a few nobs next to screen and then flipped a switch. His eyes widened and he looked back at Akihito with a sad expression.

 

"What? What's wrong?!" Akihito felt himself start to panic. Was something wrong with the baby?

 

"Takaba-san, how far along are you again?" Akihito was still slightly panicking and Asami answered for him.

 

"He's almost 8 weeks. Will be 8 weeks in two days. Is there something wrong with the baby?" Asami had the worst feeling coming.

 

"I was afraid you'd say that. Asami-sama, at this point I should be able to hear the heart beat, but there's nothing. I'm sorry." Akihito just stared at the doctor and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Asami felt it all make sense now. Akihito not having mood swings, no crazy carvings. He'd already lost the baby so his body wasn't forcing him to prepare for a life growing inside of him.

 

"He's been pregnant before, why did he lose the baby now?"

 

"How far along was he last time?"

 

"Maybe 2 or 3 weeks."

 

"That's why, we didn't know if his body could handle the pregnancy because he had the last child removed. But it is most likely he lost the baby because his body couldn't handle it. I am sorry Asami-sama, but it most likely that even with help, Takaba-san will not be able to conceive." Asami looked down at Akihito who just stared at the monitor where they could see what was left of their unborn child, silent tears began to run down his face and Asami bent down, hugging him around his shoulders.

 

He'd never show it but his heart was crying out for his boy. As he held him, Asami could feel Akihito tremble and shake as he cried in silence. The doctor turned off the monitor and cleaned up Akihito before leaving the both of them alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Asami didn't go to that meeting the next day and Akihito didn't go out the day after that. Going home had been a complete daze and no matter what Akihito's tears kept falling unchecked. At home they both went to the bedroom where Asami held Akihito as his tears kept falling, replaying the same line the doctor had said, "He most likely never conceive if he's lost this one. I am sorry Asami-sama." When Asami had heard that his heart constricted to where it was almost hard to breathe. He and Akihito had been through a lot but nothing as terrible as this. Even Souh and Kirishma kept their distance when they heard what had happened and saw Akihito, and they couldn't blame the way they felt.

 

Asami went back to work a week later and had Akira look after Akihito to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Akihito never did try anything, though, which of course Asami was grateful for. At first he had been afraid that Akihito would fall into depression and try something crazy, but as time went on he started to give Akihito a little space. Akihito was still quiet though. Asami was too but he would give his silent support through brief touches or look he gave him. Akihito understood and would nod or give a small smile, but it was enough.

 

It was about a month after the miscarriage that Asami started to crack down to see what Akihito really felt, finally cornering him at dinner.

 

"Hey, Akihito?"

 

"Hmm?" Asami took a serious look at Akihito before continuing.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean with what happened and the baby." Akihito looked down and sighed before looking up and gave Asami a small smile.

 

"Ya, I'm alright really."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Ya, I mean, it's a little depressing," Asami stiffened at that. "But when you think about it, we never actually met the baby, we didn't know the baby or who it was going to be. It's almost like mourning over someone you didn't even know, and I know this sounds mean, but it wasn't exactly a person yet so it's almost not so bad." Asami looked at Akihito in amazement. Now that he thought about it, Akihito was right. Ya they'd lost the baby, but it's not like the baby had been with them for years. Just a few short weeks.

 

"If this is the way you felt then why have you been so quiet?" Asami asked, honestly curious.

 

"Well, I guess you could say I was sulking, but I wasn't exactly depressed."

 

"Sulking? Sulking about what?"

 

"Just the fact that I can't have kids, even with help. And the fact I can't give you a family. Which reminds me, why can't I exactly?" Asami pailed slightly at the question, but seeing as Akihito was coping pretty well with everything decided to tell him.

 

"Well, the doctor said that your body just doesn't have the strength to carry such a heavy burden. You don't have the means to take a child."

 

"Are you serious?! After everything I've been through with Feilong, and those Russian assholes, whose names escape me at the moment-"

 

"Mikhail."

 

"Yes, him, plus with what I've been through in my work, you're telling me that even though I've been in life and death situations that my 'body' can't handle a break and be fat a lazy for 9 months? What the fuck kind of excuse is that!?"

 

"Apparently, you've completely worn out your body that it can't even handle that. Or it just doesn't want to get fat." Asami smirked before dodging a roll aimed at his head with good accuracy.

 

"You damn, bastard! What's that supposed to mean!? You probably helped with that!"

 

"Now, how could I've helped with that, my cute kitten, Akihito?" Asami could see Akihito bristle and his face flush at his comment and chuckled with amusement, knowing what his kitten was going to say.

 

"You and your ways!"

 

"What do you mean my ways Akihito?"

 

"Ryuichi, you damn bastard, you know exactly what I mean!"

 

"I don't think I do Akihito. Maybe you can explain that to me in another way?" Asami said as he got up and started to walk around the table to Akihito. Akihito immediately got what he meant and tried to make a run it for but Asami was quicker and grabbed Akihito around the waist before thrown over Asami's shoulder, him protesting all the way to the bedroom.

 

"You damn bastard! Ryuichi, this is not the time for this!"

 

"Is there ever a time for something like this?"

 

"Ryuichi! Put me down!" Asami ignored all Akihito's protests and continued on his way to their bedroom. Getting the bedroom, Asami pulled Akihito over his shoulder and Akihito flopped onto the bed. Before Akihito could run, Asami got on top of Akihito and pursued to suffocate him. Akihito only fought for a moment before submitting to Asami. He just couldn't help it. Asami was and is the only person he'd ever even think of submitting to and even then he would only submit so much.

 

For the next hour Akihito was ravished by Asami and loved every minute of. Akihito hated the fact that he could not give Asami the family he knew he wanted. The way he acted when they found out that he could get pregnant was dead give away that Asami always wanted a family and at the time he was happy he could give him what his heart desired, but Akihito guessed that the possibility of that was over now. When he first found out in the beginning that he could never give Asami the family he so dearly wanted, he had been afraid that Asami would sulk and avoid him, but the brief touches and caring looks he got from him told him there was no chance of that and that Asami did care he just wanted to give Akihito his space to coup.

 

Worn out and exhausted, Akihito quickly fell asleep but Asami remained awake with a plan in motion. As easily as possible, Asami cleaned an area on Akihito's arm and gently stuck a needle into Akihito's arm, drawing some blood. Asami smirked and got up to wrap the blood he'd drawn and put into his brief case and cleaned the both of them up. Asami got back into bed with Akihito and held him tight nuzzling his hair.

 

"My dear Akihito, heh, you will never see this coming."


	17. Chapter 17

It's been almost a year since the miscarriage and Akihito and Asami have been living their lives happily every day. Almost nothing had really changed. Akihito was cleaning dishes after dinner one night when Asami asked him something odd.

 

"Akihito."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm taking the day off tomorrow and was wondering if you had any plans."

 

" . . . I don't think so. Why are you taking the day off tomorrow? Something come up?"

 

"There's something I've got to pick up tomorrow and was hoping you'd be here when I got back. So you're definitely be here tomorrow around say, 2 o'clock?"

 

"Ya I'll be here. So what is it you're picking up?"

 

"You'll find out tomorrow."

 

"Why can't you just tell me?"

 

"Because it's a surprise." Akihito looked back at Asami skeptically.

 

"What kind of 'surprise'?"

 

"One you will undoubtedly enjoy." Akihito narrowed eyes suspiciously but let it go and turned back to doing the dishes while Asami smiled behind Akihito's back.

 

* * *

 

 

Akihito was pacing around the living room freaking out wondering what Asami's crazy mind thought was a "surprise". Based on passed experiences, Akihito was a little nervous and couldn't help chewing on his bottom lip. The clock on the counter said 1:59 PM and Akihito was going out of his mind! 8 . . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4 . . 3 . . 2 . . 1 . . 2:00 o'clock PM and the front door opened. Akihito jumped onto the couch and grabbed a camera magazine.

 

"Akihito?"

 

"Living room." Akihito could hear Asami as he took off his shoes and walked to the living room. As he came in Akihito turned to look at him.

 

"So what exactly-" Akihito's voice caught in his throat as he turned to Asami and froze.

 

Asami was standing in the door way in a suit with a bag over his shoulder . . . and a bundle of blankets in his arms. Akihito froze and stared in bewilderment at Asami.

 

"Ryu, . . What is that?" Asami smiled the biggest smile Akihito had even seen Asami give as he dropped the bag by the door and walked over, never letting up on the firm but gentle hold on the little bundle. Akihito swung his legs over so he was sitting straight and looked at Asami in anticipation. Asami was now in front of Akihito and easily knelt down in front of him. Asami then moved some of the blankets aside to reveal a napping little baby with dirty blonde locks, some patches darker than others, that framed its face. Akihito's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked down at it.

 

"Congratulations, Akihito. It's a girl." Akihito was smiling as silent tears left his eyes and he reached out as Asami held the baby girl to him. When Akihito held her, Asami wiped his tears away and sat next to him.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to adopt!?" Akihito asked without taking his eyes off the sleeping girl.

 

"I didn't adopt." Akihito looked at Asami in confusion.

 

"What do you mean you didn't adopt? How else would you have gotten her?" Asami smiled and wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist.

 

"She's ours."

 

"I get that but-"

 

"No, Akihito, I mean she is ours by blood." Akihito looked at Asami in shock.

 

"But . . . That's not possible! I mean how could she-" Akihito looked back at the baby again in bewilderment.

 

"There are other way to having a child than just getting pregnant. About a year ago while you were sleeping, I took some of your blood and sent it to a lab." Akihito's head snapped back at Asami.

 

"A lab?"

 

"Yes, a very special lab. I also sent some of my own blood. In this lab they were able to take the DNA from our blood cells and create reproductive cells. Then they just took the fertile cell and continued to grow it. Now what's in your arms is product of it all." Asami was once again wiping tears away from Akihito's cheeks and eyes before he cupped his face and kissed him. The kiss had so much meaning and love that it was indescribable. They only broke apart at a small sound from Akihito's arms and they both looked down at the baby girl as she stirred and yawned before opening her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful eyes either of them had ever seen. They were a bight hazel that had shining golden flakes. Asami's arm slid around Akihito's shoulders and her caressed his daughters face with his other hand which she leaned into. Akihito sighed and leaned his head on Asami's shoulder.

 

He was so happy. Ya he never physically carried the child but it was their baby with their DNA from their blood, so even though Akihito could never give Asami a family, there were still ways to have one together. Damn Yakuza's.

 

"There's only one thing that could make this perfect." Asami said and Akihito looked back up at him.

 

"What's that?" Asami kissed his forehead before standing up and kneeling in front Akihito. Akihito stared at confused before Asami pulled out a small, black velvet box and looked straight into Akihito's eyes as they widened. Asami smiled and open the box to reveal a white gold ring with a small but extravagant diamond.

 

"My dearest Akihito, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you?" Akihito's lips trembled and looked at Asami with complete love.

 

"Y-yes! Yes I will Ryuichi!" Akihito was sobbing now and Asami leaned up and kissed Akihito before taking Akihito's left hand and sliding the ring into its proper place and hugged Akihito close, being mindful of his daughter in Akihito's arms. He pulled back gently and kissed him before touching their foreheads together and closing their eyes.

 

"We still need to pick out a name for her." Asami said, bring Akihito back to reality, somewhat. He looked back at the- his baby girl. A smile appeared on his face and he knew what to name her.

 

"Amaya."

 

"Night rain. I like it."

 

"Do you really?" Asami looked at Akihito and kissed his temple.

 

"It's perfect." Akihito smiled and kissed Asami.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, my Akihito."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I mentioned before on fanfiction.net that I may add another chapter, but I have no idea what I would do for it. If I think of something I'll be sure to post it on both sites. Thanks to everyone who commented and gave me kudos! Love you guys, BYE!

It's been 10 years since Amaya was born and their lives couldn't be better. Ya, they fought and had their moments but what family doesn't? Amaya was scary smart like her father but always found a way to get in some kind of trouble like someone we know. And today wasn't any different.

 

"Amaya!? What did you do with my lens!" Amaya was currently standing in front of Akihito being scolded for hiding his favorite camera lens . . . again.

 

"I don't know, dad."

 

"Amaya, I know you hid it. You always do just as I'm about to go out and Kirishma has to watch you. Now no more games. Where is my lens?" Amaya just looked at the floor with a hidden smile on her face that Akihito didn't see. She never liked Kirishma or Souh. Akihito could never figure out why but he had the idea that it was because she could never get away with anything while they were around.

 

Akihito was still scowling at his 10 year old daughter when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

 

"Easy, Akihito, she is 10, and she doesn't like it when you leave. Shouldn't you be happy that she loves you so much?" Akihito turns his head to his husband and growls.

 

"I would be, but if I don't leave within the next 30 seconds I'm going to be late for the shoot and Yaguri's going to yell at me again so I need that lens!" Asami chuckled before he brought the lens around and swung it in front of his kittens face, as he watched go back and forth.

 

"Found it." Akihito grabbed it and turned back to him.

 

"Where did find it!?"

 

"In one of my suit jacket pockets."

 

"Well, looks like I know where your new little hiding place is." That was always what Akihito was looking for. But the problem was that once he found it, Amaya would find a new place to stash her treasures.

 

"Well, thank you, Ryu and you, miss priss," Akihito looked back at Amaya, "I'm happy that you love me so much that you don't want me to leave, but I have things to do. Now, I'm only going to be gone for 2 hours so please be good for Kirisjma and I'll see you soon. Ok? Love you baby." He kissed his girl on the head before he turned to Asami and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Asami waited until Kirishma got there before saying good bye as well and leaving things to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 Amaya was asleep by the time Akihito got home but Kirishma looked beat.

 

"What did she do to you?" Akihito couldn't help asking almost horrified that a little girl could wear him out like this.

 

"She had me chasing her around the house for almost an hour with a butter knife."

 

"Oh. Well I think you're done so why don't you go and rest."

 

"Thanks Takaba-kun. And I thought _you_ were going to give me an early retirement." Akihito could hear Kirishma as he mumbled the last bit on the way to the door. Akihito couldn't help but laugh after the door closed and headed over to his little girl.

 

"What am I going to do with you?" Akihito shook his head before he picked her up and carried her to her room and put her to bed. As he walked out the door Asami was coming in.

 

"What happened to Kirishma?" The question almost have Akihito going into a laughing fit.

 

"Let's just say there was a butter knife involved."

 

"Amaya?"

 

"Yup."

 

"What are we going to do with her?"

 

"Oh, you just wait until she's a teenager. If she's anything like I was, talk about a run for your money."

 

"You're kidding right?" Akihito looked Asami dead in the eye.

 

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The look Asami got from Akihito sent chills down his spin as he realized that this was just the beginning of what was to come.


End file.
